The Girl Next Door
by Lt. Wolfe
Summary: Lt. Goldman meets the girl of his dreams
1. Default Chapter

The Girl Next Door  
Written by: Lt. Wolfe Category: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Summery: Lt. Goldman meets the girl of his dreams.  
Disclamer: PFC Whinwright and Lt. Deseray James were created by Lt. Wolfe. All TOD characters are copyright by Tour of Duty.  
  
Lt. Myron Goldman and the third platoon arrived back at Tan Son Nhut a short while ago. They had just completed five days of humping the boonies. PFC Whinwright had twisted his ankle and the medics took him to have it looked at. Myron wanted desperately to just go to his hootch and relax. First, he had to let the brass know what the third platoon found after five days in the jungle. Nothing.. Absolutely nothing worth to report.   
Lt. Goldman knocked on the door of his commanding officer's office.   
"Lt. Goldman reporting as ordered, Sir." Myron saluted the major.  
"At ease, Lt. What can you tell me about the VC in your assigned patrol sector?" Inquired Major Darling.  
"No significant contact." Reported the Lt.  
"What exactly does that mean, Lt.?"  
"Sir, it means that during the entire five day recon patrol the only signs of 'charlie' that we found were sandal tracks and half eaten fish heads." reported Lt. "One of my cherries twisted his ankle getting off of the chopper. He is being tended to by the medics."  
"How many 'charlie' Lt.? A platoon? A squad?" growled the Major.  
"Impossible to tell, sir. They were all around us."  
"Very well, Lt. I want your mission report on my desk before 1300 hours tomorrow."  
"Yes, Sir" Myron replied as he saluted the Major and left to some much needed personal time to clean up and to gather his thoughts for the report that he had to write for the major.  
As Myron was walking back to his hootch, he heard Lt. McKay approach from behind. Myron was not in the mood for any of McKay's always present witty remarks.  
"Hello there, Myron. I sure pulled your guys tails out of the fire this morning, didn't I?"   
"McKay" Myron said with irritation on his voice. "For one thing our tails were no where near the fire. For a second thing it's your job." Myron answered firmly.  
"O.K., I was just making small talk to ask you if you want to go to the 'O' club for a few beers."  
"Thanks, McKay. I have a mission report to type for the major by tomorrow afternoon. I have to devise a way to make what happened out there into what the brass wants to hear. After that I'm going to the hospital to see how PFC Whinwright is doing."  
"Sounds like a plan my man. I'll meet you at the hospital 'O' club. You really need to relax more."  
Myron just ignored McKay and went into his hootch.  
  
End Part 1.  
*************************************************  
  
Myron sat at his typewriter. He began to replay the days' events in his head.   
"No, no, no" Myron said to himself out loud. "That's not how it went down. Damn."  
After a full hour of trying to type the report for the Major, Myron hadn't accomplished anything except filling up his waste paper basket and giving himself a headache.  
Myron was so annoyed, that he began to swear in Yiddish.  
He decided that he would take McKay up on his offer to have a drink at the hospital 'O' club when he went to see PFC Whinwright. No doubt that McKay would be there by this time and impressing all the ladies about his dare-devil flying. Myron donned a sports shirt and slacks and headed out the door.  
Lt. Goldman arrived at the post hospital. Inside the scent of disinfectant filled his nostrils. He stopped at the nurses station to ask about PFC Whinwright.   
"Excuse me, Capt. I am Lt. Goldman, I am looking for one of my men. A PFC Whinwright. He fell out of a chopper earlier today."  
"Yes, Lt. The PFC is going to be fine. His x-rays were negative. It was only a sprain. And he has been released to quarters for three days. A Sergeant Anderson came to take him back to his hootch."  
"Thank you." Myron turned to look for McKay at the 'O' club.  
At the 'O' club, Myron had guessed right. There was McKay trying his hardest to find favor with the ladies. That is, all except one. She was sitting at a corner table alone. Damn, she is gorgeous. She must be a nurse here, Myron thought to himself. Her soft, blonde hair was flowing gently over her shoulders. Her blue blouse and her short skirt went well with her blue eyes. Myron passed by his friend.  
"McKay, I have a date with an angel. A lady that beautiful shouldn't be alone. I'll see you later."  
McKay heard an invitation for competition in Goldman's voice.   
"Hey, Goldman. I bet you won't even be able to get the lady to have a drink with you."  
"No bet, McKay. How about putting a free weekend at your fancy apartment in Saigon on the line ? If you are right, I will promise never to bad mouth your flying skills again."  
"Your on, junior." McKay said confidently.  
Soft music was playing in the background. Myron wandered to the table where the unaccompanied woman was sitting and having a drink. Goldman was unaware that a pair of unseen eyes were watching his every move. Those eyes belonged to the lady's chief surgeon. Myron was a smidgen nervous. He approached his objective with caution.  
"Excuse me, ma'am. Would you care to have this dance with me? My name is Myron. Lt. Myron Goldman."  
"I would like that very much, Myron. My name is Lt. Deseray (Des-er-ray) James. My friends call me Desi."  
Myron and Deseray strolled onto the dance floor. The jukebox was playing the song, Duke of Earl. As I walked this world, nothing can stop the duke of Earl. And you are my girl, and no one can hurt you. Oh no. Yes, I'm going to love you. Oh, Oh come on let me hold you darling because I'm the Duke of Earl...... And paradise we're going to share.  
Myron looked deep into Desi's eyes and held her closer while they danced.   
Deseray laid her head softly on Myron's shoulder as they danced. It was evident that they were both delighted in each others' company.   
Johnny McKay was across the room not believing what he was seeing. He knew that he had just lost his apartment in Saigon for a week end.   
The music ended. Myron and Deseray walked back to  
the table.  
Deseray broke the silence first. "Myron, what unit are  
you with ? How long have you been in country ? I hope   
I don't appear too nosy."  
" No, Desi your not." Myron said with a smile. "I'm a platoon leader in Bravo company. I've been in country for just less then three months. How `bout you ?"  
" I'm a nurse here. I've only been in country less then two months. Working in the O.R. here is so much different then in the real world. My E.R. experiences have really helped me a lot."  
Music started to play from the jukebox once again.  
"Would you care to Dance, Lt ?"  
" I would be delighted Lt."  
The couple began to dance as the music played. When a man loves a woman, can't keep his mind on nothing else. He'd change the world for the good thing he's found. If she's bad, he can't see it. She can do no wrong .Turning on his best friend, if he put her down.  
The music ended.   
" Would you care to go for a short walk and talk   
awhile ?" Myron asked.  
"Sure. It's getting a little crowded in here anyway."  
The couple departed the 'O' club, as the watchful eye of Deseray's chief surgeon, who gave a smile of approval.   
  
End of part 2.  
  
***********************************************  
  
The young couple strolled around the base.   
"Where are you from in the states, Myron ?" Desi asked." I'm from Huntington Beach in California. It's near Los Angeles. My father is CEO of a big finance company."  
"Oh, a rich, surfer girl." Myron teased. " I'm just an Army brat from New York city, Queens actually."   



	2. The Date

The Girl Next Door  
  
Written by: Lt. Wolfe Category: Romance  
Rating: R  
Sexual situations  
Summery: Lt. meets the girl of his dreams.  
  
The young couple strolled around the base, hand in hand.  
"Where are you from in the states, Myron?" Desi asked.  
"I'm from Huntington Beach in California. That's near Los  
Angeles. My father is CEO of a big finance company."  
"Oh, a rich, surfer girl." Myron teased. "I'm just an Army brat from New York City. Queens actually. The Army is literally in my blood. Why would a beautiful, young, intelligent girl, like you join the Army and volunteer to come to Nam?"  
"I actually joined the Army to get out from under my parents influence. Always telling me where I can go, whom I can and can not date. They actually thought I would meet and marry a doctor when I graduated from nursing school."  
"Yeah, parents can be funny that way." Myron admitted.  
"I noticed a gentleman at the club tonight. He seemed to be watching us as we danced. Then when we left, I saw him smile."  
"That must have been Major Vance. He is my chief surgeon. He likes to look out for his new nurses. Sort of like a father figure. He is harmless."   
The couple approached Deseray's hootch. Neither of them wanted this evening to end so soon. Myron held Desi closer to him and kissed her softly and tenderly. Desi responded with a kiss that curled Myron's toes.   
  
End part 3.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Would you like to come in for a night cap, Myron? The girls had a wine and cheese party the other night. There is still plenty left over."  
"What about your room mate?" Myron asked with anticipation in his voice.   
"Oh, no problem. She is on R& R for three more days."  
The two entered Desi's hootch and closed the door behind them.   
"Welcome to my place, Myron. It isn't much, but it's home."  
Desi poured wine into two styrofoam cups and gave one to Myron.  
"Apologies for the fancy stemware." Deseray said with a smile.  
"You have the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen."   
Myron put the empty cup down and held Desi closer to him. He kissed her passionately. The two Lt.'s intertwined as they both fell back onto the bed. Myron reached for a cheese square from the tray on the small night stand. Myron was going to try to feed the cheese to Desi.  
"Oops. Sorry about that Desi." Myron said innocently  
as he dropped the cheese square down Desi's loose blouse.  
"Now how did that get there?"  
Myron searched to find the cheese square.   
"There it is." Myron said with a smile on his face.   
"So, you want to play that way, huh Myron?" Deseray giggled.  
Desi reached into the small refrig and grabbed the can of Redi-Whip. Myron knew what she was planning to do.   
"Now, Desi. If you squirt that on me you will just have to clean it off."   
"Now you're learning, Myron. That's part of the plan."  
After a while, both Lt.'s had Redi-Whip all over them. They both laughed so hard that they almost cried.   
Myron kissed Desi passionately. She responded immediately though all of the whipped cream with a sensuous kiss.   
"Myron, Let's never let this evening end. It is so very perfect being here with you."   
"You make it perfect, Desi. I don't want to go, but people will be coming back from the club. We still have a whole week end at McKay's apartment in Saigon."  
After pulling everything together Myron and Desi walked outside into the night air. It was a beautiful night the sky was bright with stars. Myron kissed Deseray tenderly.  
"Good night, Desi. Let's meet at the mess hall in the morning."   
"Sounds like a winner, Myron. Good night."  
Both Lt.'s wanted to say more, but the words... oh hell, thought Myron.  
"I love you Deseray James." Myron expressed as he left Deseray's hootch.  
"I love you too, Myron Goldman." Desi answered.  
Myron walked back to his hootch feeling like he was on cloud nine. Then he ran into McKay, and everything changed.  
"Hey, Myron, my man. Did you ever score with that angel of yours?" McKay asked sarcastically.  
"That's none of your damn business, McKay."   
Then Myron hit McKay with a right cross and knocked him on the ground, with his lip bleeding.   
"Ok, sorry. I deserve that one."  
Myron just walked to his hootch shaking off the pain in his right hand from hitting McKay.   
  
End part 4.  
*************************************************  
  
Back at his hootch, Myron was too agitated to sleep. He promptly started to finish his report for Major Darling. The next morning Sgt. Anderson discovered Myron still at his typewriter in a sound sleep. Without a doubt, he had slept there all night.   
"Hey, Lt. Wake up ! It's time to report to Major Darling with the mission report." Zeke said as he shook his friend gently to wake him up.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm awake." Myron grumbled, still half asleep.  
Myron donned a clean uniform and reported to the Major.   
"Very good, Lt." Darling seemed to almost choke on the phrase. "Lt., I have another mission for 3rd platoon. Battalion has information that NVA are storing weapons in Che Lu, an otherwise friendly vill. I want third squad to search and destroy any NVA weapons that are found. Defend yourselves, but don't fire on friendlies. Is that clear, Lt.? You and your men leave at first light."  
"Yes, sir." Myron replied.   
  
  



End file.
